


Heat Source

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to stay warm in the winter. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Source

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "water" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

“I can’t believe,” Castle tells Beckett as he helps her climb out of the water, “that you actually chased Woodrow into the East River.” Nearby uniforms already have Woodrow in handcuffs.

“Couldn’t let him get away with murder,” Beckett chatters in the sub-freezing January cold, awkwardly removing her water-soaked gloves.

“Or suicide by hypothermia,” the writer observes, wrapping his warm wool coat around the waterlogged detective. He briefly rubs each of her icy hands between his own, the friction warming them.

“Do you know what will really warm you up?” Castle asks, his voice low and suggestive.

“What?”

“Chicken soup.”


End file.
